Baron Nichol Hayden
Baron Nichol Hayden is a Greater Noble of the Xeno Clan, a proud Noble family. He is the nephew of Grand Duke Xeno Don, who was killed along with many others in his family in a massacre lead by Dominic Krishken. The baron survived this massacre along with his cousin Xeno Gillian and his three brothers Xeno Gorshin, Benelli, Xeno Braylow. They swore revenge on the descendants of those involved in this attack. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance Suddenly white flames glowed right before his eyes, not two inches from him. No, not flames, but a pale face. It only looked like flames on account of his beauty. Before he could even wonder if there could be a man with such exquisite features in this world, the driver was drowning in that beauty. He didn't even have enough time to question when the man had come right up in front of him. The other man's face smiled alluringly. Alluring red lips of the other face pressed to his like a lover's. She was addressed by a voice matching that face that'd returned to its rightful place atop the steed. And just as he suggested, she swooned from his pale countenance, far lovelier than her flowers or even the girl herself. In a manner of speaking, she was mesmerized by his good looks, the mind of even this pure girl invaded by lewd thoughts. Baron Hayden let a little smile escape, as if his work was a fait accompli. A flash of light exposed his white steed for a single instant. A long robe the color of darkness covered him down to his knees, and if he were to stand on the ground, it would undoubtedly conceal his boots of the same color as well. The baron spun around as if he were shot. It was toward the same road through the pass that'd brought him here that he turned. Perhaps seeing something through that weighty darkness, perhaps hearing something, he cocked a willow-thin eyebrow. There was no more laughter, swimming in confidence. The baron's eyes were wildly aglitter, and a pair of gleaming sharp fangs poked from the corners of his mouth. His body swelled with enmity and the lust for battle. More than surprise at how the rider could draw so close without his superior senses as a Noble detecting him, it was the humiliation the baron felt at those gorgeous features that seared his body. For the traveler's face, illuminated by the lightning, was ten thousand times more exquisite than his own. The baron and his steed had passed the rider in black on his right, stopping in front of him and turning to face him. Rain bounced off the strange weapon in the baron's right hand. Though its blade was more than a foot long, it was so thick it seemed it would easily slice even the body of an armored beast in half. If an ancient human had seen it, they might've found it resembled a Japanese pole arm called a naginata. The Noble kept it hidden beneath his robes or on one side of his saddle, but it didn't seem the sort of thing a mere mortal could wield with just one hand. Personality He is highly overconfident, skilled, manipulative, powerful and arrogant like most Nobles, but he seems to specialize his attack with seduction more than most making this his defining quality. He uses the attraction many have to the sound of his voice, his mannerisms, and his physical appearance. This seems to be his main joy also and driving force behind most of his actions. He revels in the game of seduction and anticipates encountering more situations where he can make use of this to the point of obsession. This reliance and obsession is displayed when he meets D. He is completely unhinged when he meets someone he can't seduce and his being many times more attractive than he is. The fact that D has this superiority over him and doesn't use or rely on it at all may even make it even more insulting and unthinkable to him. He is also a proud warrior and likes to fight a physical battle whenever the opportunity arises. But this is a far second to his main obsession. Biography He is one of the Xeno Clan that survived the massacre 300 years ago when Dominic Krishken led an attack on his cousin's wedding. Three Centuries ago the Mayor of Krishken's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants —it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. It's the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that he hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. The Baron after awakening broke through these thousands of tons of rubble and he along with the others who awoke attacked Jagos. They drained the town of all the residences, including the nanny of the Mayor of Krishken's daughter, Annette Krishken. From here they are able to gain information about Annette and when she will be returning from the Capital where she has been studying. With this Hayden along with the others watch the roads searching for her travel on route back to Krishken. He is successful on his own and attacks the carriage. After he takes out the driver, he then sets on Annette herself. With his power of seduction and his appearance, he is able to stroke the fires of lust in her to the heights of the most lewd thoughts possible within the young woman. Just as he reaches the climax of his attack with the sweet breath of his open mouth now caressing her throat, sending her into a lust fueled frenzy it is broken by the approaching of D. The Noble is instantly sent into a fear that he has never felt and a fear that is beyond his imagining to ever have. This, along with his good looks that put him to shame, send him into a frenzied state of imbalance. The conflicting emotions of the need to escape and the need to attack tear apart his mind. He demands to know the name of the man who has caused him to be in this state of mind. At first D refuses and continues to ride by but Annette begs and pleads with him to do something shouting he is Baron Nichol Hayden. The pleas don't seem to move D at all but the Baron presses his initial question again and says he can't allow such a person to leave. He comes at D and the two appear to just pass each other leisurely with lightning flashing from the rain storm blinding any observation of their movements. He again pleads to the hunter for his name which is given to him just as the top half of his body slides off at the torso and falls to the ground in the fountain of blood pouring from its wake. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- The Baron has the typical physical stats of a Greater Noble. He has a strange ability to whisper carrying the sound of his words to the ears of humans, allowing to hear what he says even over the loud sound of constant rain and lightning. His power of seduction may also be supernatural in nature and a part of his power. Equipment Naginata- The baron wields a naginata or a blade very similar to it in size and shape. The Baron carries it in his right hand, usually while attacking. Though its blade was more than a foot long, it was so thick it seemed it would easily slice even the body of an armored beast in half. If an ancient human had seen it, they might've found it resembled a Japanese pole arm called a naginata. The Noble kept it hidden beneath his robes or on one side of his saddle, but it didn't seem the sort of thing a mere mortal could wield with just one hand. Transportation Cyborg Horse- He is seen on a cyborg horse most likely of top quality native to the Nobility. His like D's is white. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Warrior